Changing optical characteristics associated with received image data when using an existing optical device (e.g., a thermal camera) is often desired by users of optical devices, but typically difficult and/or expensive to accomplish. For example, changing field-of-view, magnification, and/or otherwise influencing received electromagnetic radiation (e.g., infrared and optical wavelength light used in a thermal imaging solution with both optical and thermal image sensors) typically requires a custom optical solution, a computer processing solution, and/or a new optical device/components. Typically, optical adaptors do not fit standard optical devices (e.g., mobile computing device cameras) and often require custom solutions. However, custom solutions can be very expensive, impractical for use with standard mobile computing devices, difficult to maintain, and can quickly become technologically obsolete with advancements in camera/optical technology.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.